


Чудесный день

by Viallen



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viallen/pseuds/Viallen
Summary: Пандора все еще глядела на Риза из окна, как и перспектива отправиться бороздить ее бескрайние просторы. Это пока оставалось под вопросом, но на задворках сознания теснилась крохотная, трусливая надежда на то, что делать этого не придется. Он старался заглушить этот мерзкий голосок. Джек на него полагается, разве можно подвести? Нет, нет и нет, Риз готов был на все, даже если "все" включает в себя туристическую прогулку на Пандору. Черт бы ее побрал.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)





	Чудесный день

**Author's Note:**

> Работа оригинально написана и опубликована 16 июня 2015, но в рамках флешмоба #ПерехожуНаАО3 (в твиттере) переношу все работы с фибука сюда.
> 
> Не пропадать же добру

Риз невидящим взглядом смотрел в окно на бесконечный космос и огромную Пандору, за которой наблюдал глаз Гелиоса. Риз смотрел в окно и не видел, слишком погруженный в свои мысли. В любой другой день резкий отклик Джека давно бы вывел его из прострации, — Джек просто терпеть не мог, когда его секретарь отлучался, пусть и в собственные мысли — но сейчас Джека не было на привычном месте, и Риз мог плавать в своих переживаниях до бесконечности. Ну как, до прихода, собственно, Джека.  
Риз смотрел в окно, на Пандору, и ему казалось, что Пандора смотрит на него в ответ. Тысячей глаз всех тварей и бандитов, что ее населяют, и ему становилось жутко. Просто неконтролируемо жутко. Откровенно говоря, он никогда не бывал на Пандоре лично. Да, много слышал раньше, еще больше сейчас, напрямую от Джека, и все это было неутешительно: жуткие твари, ужасный климат, толпы безбашенных бандитов, смерть-насилие-убийства, временами каннибализм. И да, Джек иногда любил перегибать палку и наводить жуть совершенно без повода, но Риз ничего с собой поделать не мог. Когда изо дня в день в уши вливается один и тот же, крайне негативный, поток, сложно думать иначе.  
Риз закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Открывает он их вовремя, ровно в тот момент, когда распахивается дверь и Красавчик Джек собственной персоной возвращается в кабинет. За ним следом семенит какой-то бедолага из научного отдела, судя по белому халату, и Риз мгновенно утыкается в монитор, создавая видимость самой активной рабочей деятельности. Джек терпеть не может, когда работники бездельничают, а Риз так в особенности. Правда под категорию "безделья" почему-то не попадают моменты — как бы их назвать — "отдыха" на столе, диванчике, на другом столе, иногда и вовсе по углам... Наверное, не стоит думать об этом сейчас.  
Риз беззвучно вздыхает и глядит в монитор уже серьезно. Работа не ждет, даже если это бесконечная гора отчетов, конца-края которым нет вообще. Над ними еще предстоит серьезно поработать. И Риза немного раздражает тот факт, что половина уже была бы готова, не сверби последние дни у Джека в одном конкретном месте. За три дня Риз серьезно проработал, от силы, часов пятнадцать. За три дня. И пускай тогда он и не думал жаловаться, млея под руками по всему телу, сейчас пришло время расплаты. Риз ненавидит отчеты, но покорно вчитывается в строчки, вполуха слушая разговор за директорским столом. 

***

Взгляд Риза продолжает возвращаться к огромному окну во всю стену, но уже украдкой. Джек сидит за своим столом, хмуро читает что-то в планшете, и последнее, что стоило бы сейчас делать — привлекать его внимание. Риз силком заставляет себя уткнуться в монитор. Не стоит давать Джеку повод, разговор с планктоном из научного отдела совсем вывел его из себя. Разговор и кончился-то громогласным ором Главы Гипериона и чуть живым от ужаса ученым. У них снова что-то пошло не так, модифицированные роботы жили отдельной жизнью, совсем не входившей в планы компании, и сейчас Джеку нужно было переварить все это, остыть, собраться с мыслями. А Ризу, в свою очередь, немного побыть прозрачным. Давно стало профессиональным навыком, и благодаря этому он все еще сохранял свое рабочее место. И голову на плечах.  
Буря понемногу миновала, и когда Джек расслаблено закинул ноги на стол, Риз, наконец, задышал спокойно. Относительно. Пандора все еще глядела на него из окна, как и перспектива отправиться бороздить ее бескрайние просторы. Это все еще было под вопросом, но на задворках сознания у Риза оставалась крохотная, трусливая надежда на то, что делать этого не придется. Он старался заглушить этот мерзкий голосок. Джек на него полагается, разве можно подвести? Нет, нет и нет, Риз готов был на все, даже если "все" включает в себя туристическую прогулку на Пандору. Черт бы ее побрал.  
От окна отвлекает сигнал коммуникатора на директорском столе, и Риз прикладывает максимум усилий в попытке сосредоточить мысли на своем мониторе. 

— Чё как, Красавчик? — из динамиков льется истеричный хрип статики, перекрываемый бодрым женским голосом.

— Да-да, очень смешно, ха-ха. Было, первые раз двадцать, — фыркает в ответ Джек, но он не раздражен. Все еще расслаблен, чуть ухмыляется. Любопытство Риза заставляет его прислушаться. Не каждый день услышишь что-либо кроме истерики и однообразной лести по ту сторону коммуникатора. 

— Пф, кому ты врешь, до сих пор смешно, вон Миллер ржет, — возмущается в ответ коммуникатор, и теперь уже шум перекрывает голос. — Короче, мы тут немного заняты, так что сразу к делу. Залежи действительно оказались там, как и твои боты. Только они совсем слетели с катушек, и никто понятия не имеет, почему, — шум утихает, и, наконец, можно даже разобрать деловой тон, без каких либо — вот это что-то новое, — заискивающих нот. Риз мысленно одобрительно кивает.

— Твою ж мать, — в сердцах ударяет по столу Джек, и Риз старается не дышать слишком громко. Голос на другом конце линии это ничуть не смущает. 

— Двадцать штук. Почти целые, немного ржавые и в полном неадеквате. Стоило сунуться в пещеру — сразу набросились на ребят. Пришлось перестрелять, — шум на фоне понемногу нарастает, пока не превращается в монотонный треск на долгие секунды. Джек ждет, барабаня пальцами по столу. — Тут вообще черт-те что происходит. Связи нормальной нет, роботы свихнулись окончательно, уже и людям хреново. Бери сколько достали, нужно сворачиваться. Есть новые координаты, — снова треск и сбои. — Отправимся туда, я не собираюсь терять своих в этой чертовщине. Еб твою ж! — слова обрывает грохот, и от неожиданности Риз подпрыгивает на кресле. — Позже сброшу, откуда забирать, не пропадай, Красавчик. 

Связь прерывается уже окончательно, и Риз беззвучно вздыхает. Этот разговор только что убил последнюю надежду на то, что прогулка на Пандору может чудесным образом отмениться. Ну что ж, сейчас как раз самое время собрать всю волю в кулак и показать, кто он и чего стоит. Риз может, он может засунуть страх поглубже и доказать, что Джек не ошибся в своем выборе. Может. Да. Но пока отчеты. Мирные, в какой-то степени даже милые, они-то никого не пытаются сожрать или выпотрошить заживо.

На какое-то время кабинет погружается в тишину, разбавляемую только мерным гулом техники. Это убаюкивает, успокаивает. Сердце Риза перестает стучать как обезумевшее, возвращается к привычному ритму, и незаметно число отчетов начинает уменьшаться. Но прогресс продолжается недолго, к сожалению. Некоторое количество времени спустя панель на директорском столе издает писк, и Джек оживляется, резко вспоминая о существовании Риза. 

— Ризи! Так вот, о твоей поездке на Пандору, — и замолкает, очевидно, дожидаясь какого-то ответа. 

— Да? — Риз прикладывает титанические усилия, дабы звучать воодушевленно. Храбрости в нем пока как-то не очень, и даже благая мысль служить на пользу общества — ну как общества, общества лично Красавчика Джека — не очень помогает в качестве мотиватора. 

— Это очень важный груз. Я б, конечно, отправил туда грузчиков, избавляя всех от лишних проблем, но с этими железками что-то творится, им нельзя даже к контейнеру прикасаться. Так что я могу поручить это только тебе, прочим идиотам доверять нельзя. Понимаешь, кексик? — голос Джека звучит обманчиво мягко, почти вкрадчиво, но Риз знает, что этому верить не стоит.

— Да, Джек, — послушно кивает он, потому что в любом случае никакого другого ответа тут быть и не может.

— Пандора дикое место, но ты не бойся, там, куда тебе, боты будут паиньками, так что все окей. Встретишься, возьмешь груз и сразу обратно, развеешься чутка, почувствуешь вкус жизни, — продолжил Джек, а потом поманил секретаря к себе. Ноги Риза сами принесли его к месту. — Я доверяю тебе, тыковка, так что не подведи меня.

И несмотря на все еще мягкий тон, прозвучало очень зловеще. По спине Риза пробежали мурашки, но он все равно выдавил из себя, как казалось, обнадеживающую улыбку.

— Конечно. Забрать контейнер и привезти сюда, проще простого, — как можно более уверено сказал он, позволяя усадить себя на колени к Джеку. 

— Вот это мой мальчик, — с легкими нотками гордости подвел итог Джек, и да, вот такая вроде как малость, как раз была способна подбросить Ризу мотивацию до самых небес. Угрозы они, конечно, угрозами, но ничто сильнее не ударяло в голову, чем эти редкие хвалебные комментарии. И черт с ними, ужасами Пандоры, живут же там люди как-то. Джек устроил ладонь на колене Риза, и поездка на дикую планетку сразу перестала казаться ужасной. Пока. 

***

Риз честно старался не нервничать и не переживать зря, честно, изо всех сил. Друзья вот только в этом совсем не помогали. Стоило грядущей поездке всплыть, как Вон с Иветт принялись разводить драму на пустом месте и сгущать краски. А потом, поняв, что довели Риза до паники, бросились успокаивать да убеждать, что все это ерунда, они вообще говорили не думая, что на Пандоре все не так плохо и бла-бла-бла. Ризу легче не становилось. Это было в первый вечер.  
Во второй, когда усталый и взъерошенный Риз дополз домой позже обычного, его ожидал сюрприз. И пускай с хорошим душем в таком состоянии мало что могло сравниться, сюрприз все равно оказался приятным — шоковая дубинка. Иветт честно призналась, что не уверена, зачем она нужна, как ей пользоваться и вообще, но стоило им с Воном откопать ее в эхо-нете, как покупка не заставила себя долго ждать. "Потому что она ништячная", твердили друзья в одни голос, и да, с этим Риз поспорить не мог. По такому случаю даже отложил усталость в сторонку, помахал этой дубинкой пару раз на пробу и сразу почувствовал себя как-то увереннее. Вообще, согласно плану, у него в распоряжении должен был быть грузчик со щитом и турелью, но собственная вооруженность сил придавала.  
Третий же день был тем самым днем "икс". Когда Риз в привычное время вошел в кабинет, Джек как раз заканчивал разговор с той самой женщиной, ее голос сложно было не узнать. Сегодня связь была хорошей, голос лился из динамиков без помех, а Джек что-то смеялся в ответ. Риз несколько томительных секунд стоял в дверном проеме, просто созерцая картину. Редкую, между прочим. Разговоры по коммуникатору обычно протекали достаточно однообразно: Джек сыпал угрозами, — отнюдь не пустыми — на том конце испуганно блеяли, Риз старательно играл в невидимку. Каждый раз. Ничего интересного, к тому же, в особо плохие дни, после таких разговоров Джек все раздражение выливал на секретаря. Риз, откровенно говоря, давно уже к такому привык, да и имел способ-другой успокоить самого Главу Гипериона, — быстро, в особо удачные дни даже безболезненно — но приятного в такие моменты было мало, как и в синяках и ссадинах после.  
Но сегодня был хороший день — заметив Риза на пороге, Джек даже не попытался испепелить его взглядом. Вместо этого махнул рукой в призывном жесте и ответил в коммуникатор: 

— Как раз он пришел! Будет у тебя, не знаю, через пару часов. И не пугай его сильно, он такой кролик, — Ризу совсем не понравился ни смех Джека, ни ответный гогот из динамиков. — Ризи, готов к увлекательнейшему путешествию? 

— Я думаю да, — кивнул Риз, потому что ничего другого от него в ответ не принималось в любом случае. 

— Тогда бегом к телепорту, раньше начнешь — раньше вернешься, все дела. И не забывай, я на тебя надеюсь, — и ох, Риз не смог бы забыть.

Такое вообще сложно забыть, и не то чтоб Риз рассматривал вариант провала такого задания, но бессонной ночью, полной волнений, мысли сами текли черт знает куда. Из всего этого вынести можно было одну простую истину: если что-то пойдет не так, каким-то чудом выжить на Пандоре удастся, Джек убьет собственноручно. И да, Риз сколько угодно может твердить себе, что у них с Джеком "что-то", но противный голос разума в голове все равно ехидно напоминает, мол, парень, это чертов Красавчик Джек. Тот самый Красавчик Джек, деспотичный Глава Корпорации, убийца с садистскими наклонностями, и половина жутких слухов о нем — преуменьшение.  
К счастью, этот голос просыпается нечасто, Ризу, в основном, удается его глушить, и вообще, вне темных закоулков мозга все просто прекрасно.  
Все просто прекрасно, телепорт приветливо подмигивает панелью доступа, а Риз тревожно мнется на месте, пока Джек возится с координатами. 

— Смотри, пирожочек, все предельно просто: ты появляешься вот здесь, следом за тобой появляется грузчик, вы двигаете к точке. Тут вот встретишься с нужными людьми, заберешь посылку и назад, к телепорту. Он перебрасывает тебя обратно сюда и та-да, проще простого. Вопросы? 

— Нет, сэр, Джек, все понятно, — качает головой Риз, мысленно прокручивая все еще раз. Это не так страшно, у него в любом случае сохраняется связь с Гипереоном, рядом будут грузчики, все в полном порядке. И тем для разговоров на ближайшие лет десять хватит, все же побывать на Пандоре то еще достижение! 

Риз в последний раз бросает на Джека быстрый взгляд, получает кивок в ответ, а потом мир вокруг окутывает цифровое сияние, и вот он несется в потоке данных через космос, прямиком на ту самую Пандору. 

***

Первые десять секунд проходят на удивление спокойно, даже без попыток быть сожранным заживо, что Риз считает достаточно неплохим результатом. Достаточно неплохим, а на одиннадцатую невдалеке с грохотом приземляется грузчик, и если появление самого Риза еще могло остаться незамеченным для местной флоры и фауны, вот это точно слышали все.  
Под хлопот крыльев ракков, Риз бочком подбирается к грузчику и недолго возится с панелью в своей металлической руке. Это несложно, на самом деле, и даже не первый раз управления ботом как таковым, но лишняя безопасность не повредит. Грузчик послушно стоит и только вертит красным глазом, пока Риз тыкает в панель. 

— Здрасте, — вдруг заявляет он, когда с калибровкой покончено, и Риз вздрагивает от неожиданности. 

— Привет? — у грузчиков, в целом, есть голос, и во время действий они иногда отвешивают комментарии, но лично Риз до этого никогда не слышал здоровающегося бота. Выходит, это имелось ввиду под "странным поведением"? Риз-то думал, что дело в уничтожении всех подряд. 

— Что за день, какой чудесный день, — философски продолжил робот, прежде чем вскинуть пушку и точной очередью прикончить скага в нескольких метрах от ничего не подозревающего Риза.

— Оу, ого, э, спасибо! — как оказалось, все было не так спокойно, как Ризу показалось в первый момент. И будто в подтверждение его мыслей, черт знает откуда набежало еще с десяток скагов, — конечно, эти твари ж в одиночку не ходят — и пришло самое время действовать. 

Точнее, пришло бы. Риз только соображал, в какую сторону отступать, как грузчик уже успел взмыть в воздух, подхватить его поперек живота и начать движение к точке. Сообразительный такой грузчик, Риз был искренне ему благодарен за такое.  
Процесс полета, по мнению Риза, был... захватывающим и пугающим одновременно. Проносившаяся под ногами земля заставляла желудок конвульсивно сжиматься, а пальцы сильнее цепляться за железную руку робота, но, с другой стороны, ощущение полета это просто что-то. После некоторых размышлений, Риз все же решил, что было больше хорошо, чем страшно. Как раз в тот момент бота тряхнуло.

— Я никогда тебя не отпущу, — все тем же задумчиво-металлическим тоном успокоил он Риза, сильнее сжимая его в железной хватке. С грузчиком этим было действительно что-то не так, но, наверное, в хорошем смысле. 

Остаток увлекательного воздушного путешествия прошел без приключений, точка на карте становилась все ближе и ближе, у Риза понемногу отлегло от сердца, и оставшимися минутами полета он наслаждался в полной мере, до самого приземления. Точка, собственно, находилась посредине нигде. Буквально. По сути, виды Пандоры в этой ее части вообще были достаточно однообразны: пустоши, камни, колючки, скаги, еще больше камней, ракки высоко в небе, сплошной коричневый цвет... Одним словом, цветами пейзаж не пестрил. Но Риз все равно испытывал такие странные смешанные чувства страха и восторга. Ведь та самая дикая Пандора, и вот он, когда-то простой программист, рассекает по ней с суперважным заданием от Красавчика Джека. Есть чем гордиться, черт возьми, а остальное уже мелочи жизни. Или смерти. Но в желудке все еще пузырилось ощущение полета, и мысли о смерти уже не казались столь мрачными. До какой-то определенной степени.  
При приземлении, неподалеку от точки обнаружилась покореженная избушка, пристроившаяся за скалой. Риз только подумал двигать к ней, — координаты все же могли быть не очень точными, да и не торчать же под открытым солнцем в ожидании — на горизонте показались стремительно приближающиеся клубы песка.  
До избушки оставалось буквально рукой подать, когда воздух пустыни сотрясли выстрелы. И "проблемы" во всей красе явили себя миру. Риз нырнул за большой валун как-то инстинктивно, и правильно сделал. Незваными гостями оказались пара курьеров и громоздкий грузовик, все кислотно-зеленых цветов, и личности внутри совсем не казались Ризу дружелюбными. Привет, Пандора, называется. Секунду спустя выстрелы восстановились с новой силой, и Риз, сбросив оцепенение, наконец, схватился за панель управления несчастным грузчиком. Тот все стоял и ойкал под градом пуль, но выглядел целым, так что сейчас было самое время действовать.  
И в этом тоже что-то было. В своем убежище за камнем Риз исправно целился, стрелял, уклонялся грузчиком, а адреналин кипел в крови. Серьезно, такого коктейля эмоций Риз еще никогда не испытывал, и пускай жуткие брызги крови на песке вызывали приступ тошноты, в крови бурлил адреналин напополам с чистым восторгом.  
Который быстро сменился откровенным ужасом, когда с противоположной стороны, откуда ни возьмись, появилось еще человек пять, и один из них был от Риза буквально в трех метрах. Удар пришелся неожиданно, и Риз честно пытался уклониться, но среагировал на мгновение позже необходимого, тяжелый кулак врезался в скулу и опрокинул навзничь. 

— Мочи гиперионскую железку, — раздалось откуда-то со стороны в сопровождении громкого взрыва. 

— Я нашел еще и мясо! — прозвучало в ответ уже рядом с Ризом, который и подняться толком не успел. Дернулся было в попытке дотянуться до дубинки, но получил только град ударов, металлический привкус во рту и сгущающуюся темноту в глазах. При всем при этом, сознание ускользать не спешило, и Риз, к своему ужасу, отчетливо услышал громкий хруст костей, добавляя к предыдущей боли порцию острых ощущений. Кажется, он кричал. 

Риз не мог этого слышать, слишком поглощенный собственной болью и слабыми попытками сопротивления, но ситуация на "поле боя" вдруг переменилась. Из-за горизонта вынырнули три фиолетовых грузовика, и через пять минут в пустыне воцарилась тишина, в то время как песок украсили искореженные автоматной очередью трупы.  
Громкий выстрел прозвучал у Риза прямо под ухом, и, пользуясь временным затишьем в ударах, он изо всех сил пытался вглядеться перед собой в попытке побороть тошноту, темноту и головокружение. 

— И что это за херня вообще?! — звуки пробивались сквозь вату, но этот голос все равно казался знакомым. И немного жутковатым, учитывая все происходящее. Или уже произошедшее?

В ответ кто-то что-то торопливо говорил, но уловить никак не выходило. В голове гудело, — кажется, по несчастной прилетел не один, и даже не два тяжелых удара —все кружилось, и ох, вокруг было так много крови. После всего произошедшего желудок Риза подбирает самый подходящий момент, чтоб сдаться окончательно.  
— Твари страх потеряли, сунулись на мою землю, — через неопределенный отрезок времени восприятие реальности у Риза соизволило включиться обратно, как раз на самом интересном моменте. — Задолбало это "перемирие", пора переходить к веселью! — почти скатился к рыку голос на фоне, а Риз все же дотянулся до несчастной дубинки. 

— Босс. Босс, он шевелится, — встрял еще один женский голос. И целая куча глаз мигом сосредоточилась на избитом, дрожащем Ризе, сжимающем в руках бесполезную дубинку. Жалкое зрелище, не иначе.

— Вот оно как, значит, — "Босс" опустилась на корточки перед Ризом, созерцая картину и вызывая желание забиться куда-нибудь поглубже. 

— Риз, с Гипериона, — не то прохрипел, не то простонал он, решив проявить хоть какое-то участие. — Посылка для Красавчика Джека, — на два таких, казалось бы простых, предложения ушла практически вся оставшаяся энергия. 

Маячившая на фоне мысль попытаться сесть сразу потерпела крах. И сколько же здесь крови. Она буквально повсюду: на руках, на песке, на одежде и под боком, в лужице из чих-то мозгов. Риза начинает трясти сильнее, и он не до конца уверен, является ли причиной весь ужас кругом или острый, изучающий взгляд напротив. Как будто Джека было мало с его игрой в гляделки. Хотя Риз сейчас бы предпочел общество Кибертирана — даже в бешенстве — куда более привлекательным, чем теперешнее свое положение. "Но сейчас не время раскисать, — язвительно напомнил голос в голове, — миссия еще не выполнена, Джек на нас полагается и точно не даст умереть спокойно". Помимо всего прочего, умирать как-то не хотелось вообще, спокойно или нет. 

— Риз, значит, с Гипериона. Тебя не узнать, как прическа растрепалась, — Риз только молчит, сказать на такое, в общем-то, и нечего. К тому же он не хочет зря тратить силы. Пора бы уже подняться на ноги, но от малейшего телодвижения в глазах взрывается фейерверк. — Гх, вколите ему что-нибудь, пусть в себя придет, — после неутешительный инспекции бросает Босс в сторону своих, и Риза мгновенно окружают люди. 

А может и не люди, наверняка судить сложно, большая часть лиц скрыта либо масками, либо кусками ткани. У Риза перед глазами все плывет, когда чужие руки резко тянут вверх, и все попытки к сопротивлению срубают на корню жесткой хваткой и резкими выкриками. Слова разобрать не выходит, Риз чувствует, как в легкие перестает попадать воздух, но даже не успевает начать паниковать в полной мере, как перед глазами все вспыхивает, и вот сейчас он совершенно точно отключается окончательно.  
Чтоб прийти в себя буквально через несколько минут от ощутимой пощечины. Перед Ризом все так же сидит та самая Босс, и щелкает пальцами у него перед носом с самым увлеченным видом. На лице ее тоже кровь и несколько старых шрамов, за которые цепляется взгляд. 

— Эй, прием, эй-эй, парниша, — Ризу требуются долгие секунды, чтоб отвезти взгляд от лица и уставиться на пальцы. Там опять кровь, на пальцах, даже под ногтями, и Риз ловит себя на мысли, что ничего больше не кружится. А также не звенит, не темнеет и не переливается всеми цветами радуги, голова вообще ощущается на удивление целой и даже странно легкой. Это не может быть ничем хорошим, не после такой трепки уж точно, но нужно пользоваться, чем есть. 

— Риз, я Риз, — зачем-то повторяет он, и сейчас голос звучит почти нормально. Может быть только немного хрипло, но достаточно подумать о том, что под градом ударов сохранять молчание опция крайне сомнительная. — Я-я тут, — но стоило мозгу сообразить, что да как, в голове сразу красными неоновыми буквами засветилась главная цель. — Посылка для Красавчика Джека, я д-должен, — договорить он не успевает. 

— Какой работяга, — смеется Босс, не дожидаясь конца реплики. Она больше не звучит грубо, но взгляд все равно заставляет Риза подобраться. — В Гиперионе наконец завелось что-то помимо планктона, пушечного мяса и трусливых истеричек, прогресс прям. 

Риз снова молчит в ответ, слишком сосредоточенный на том, чтоб вернуть контроль над своими конечностями. Они, кстати, просто чудом целы. Из самых фатальных повреждений — механическая рука искрит в нескольких местах, совершенно точно требуя капитального ремонта, и на этом, собственно, все. Тестовый запуск эхо-глаза вызывает в груди Риза неконтролируемый вздох облегчения, работает все исправно, и он вдруг давит себе глупое желание попытаться позвонить Джеку. Так, в качестве моральной поддержки. Может быть с последствиями в лице серьезных ран и разобрался "чудо-укол", но Риза до сих пор потряхивало от ужаса, но, конечно же, глупая мысль о звонке сразу отправляется в воображаемую корзину. Джек не станет возиться с этим, к чему позориться? Куда важнее заполучить уже несчастную посылку и вот ее доставить в ценности и сохранности.  
С такой боевой мыслью Риз пытается подняться на ноги. В этот раз почти удачно. На какое-то короткое мгновение небо с землей меняются местами, но быстро возвращаются, и принять вертикальное положение почти получается, правда не без помощи шершавой поверхности камня под рукой. Риз горд своим маленьким прогрессом в любом случае. 

— Сталь сильна, но дух слаб, — вдруг раздается металлический голос, и Риз осторожно поворачивает голову, вспоминая о несчастном грузчике. Тот, на удивление, все еще жив, хотя ничего кроме непосредственно туловища у него и не осталось.  
Рядом с ним стоит кто-то из банды, и взгляд Риза случайно цепляется за светящийся голубым рисунок черепа на спине. Он как-то выделяется из прочей толпы. И ведь действительно, на остальных тут и там фиолетовые куски ткани с кривыми, но четкими изображениями лилии. Риз пытается вспомнить, когда еще мог видеть этот символ, и ставит мысленную пометку — спросить как-нибудь у Джека. Эти ребята явно не простые бандиты с Пандоры, просто потому что с такими Гиперион не стал работать. Красавчик Джек бы не стал бы работать, уж скорее устроил орбитальный обстрел, веселья ради. 

— Босс, — оборачивается тот самый парень с черепом, и Риз улавливает его голосе акцент. — Оставим эту штуку? Болтливый уж больно, хочу посмотреть, что с ним не так. 

— Ну оставь, пока о нем не вспомнят на Гелиосе, — безразлично отмахивается Босс и возвращает внимание к своему гиперионскому гостю, если это можно так назвать. — Посылка, дорогуша, — в ее руках оказывается увесистый контейнер, и Риз с трудом удерживает его одной рукой. Вторую использовать не рискует, и пускай двигать ей получается, оголенные провода доверия не внушают. Не хватало только ненароком электрошокнуть этого Босса для полного счастья. 

Кое-как справившись с контейнером, Риз растеряно смотрит на печальную картину, что осталась от грузчика. По сути, это просто куча металлолома. И отсюда вытекает логичный вопрос: как попасть к телепорту? От него до места они летели больше часа, пройти все это расстояние пешком кажется нереальным. По пустыне, полной скагов, ракков, и черт знает еще какой хищной живности, не беря уже в расчет крайне приветливых местных жителей.  
Замешательство, должно быть, отражается у него на лице, потому что Босс отвлекается от разговора с кем-то из своих людей и с легким раздражением обращается к Ризу: 

— Гиперионский мальчик, что встал? Лезь в грузовик, или пешком решил прогуляться? — дважды повторять не приходится, да и тон этот кажется Ризу до боли знакомым. В моменты с этим тоном лучше обходиться без вопросов, да и как бы эти бандиты-отморозки не пугали, они, кажется, на одной стороне. Чего не сказать о голодных скагах. 

Риз — не с первой попытки — влезает в кабину, куда следом за ним забирается парень с черепом, а Босс, в свою очередь, устраивается за рулем. 

— Мы поехали за границу, нужно этого отвезти, — бросает она в открытое окно, заводя мотор, и на логичный вопрос "чего ради", пожимает плечами. — Джек вынесет все мозги, похери я его этого. Секретаря типо, — "секретарь" звучит больше как оскорбление в таком тоне. — В прошлый раз за роботов истерил, мне не нужна лишняя головная боль. 

И погрузив в кузов еще пару человек, грузовик резко дергается с места, поднимая за собой клубы песка. Риз украдкой разглядывает своих попутчиков, но бросает это дело, немного погодя. Атмосфера в кабине кажется какой-то тяжелой, хотя никто ничего и не говорит вовсе. Парень с черепом — лет восемнадцати, не больше — копошится в своем эхо-устройстве с самым беззаботным видом, Босс смотрит на дорогу, и Риза понемногу начинает укачивать.  
Каждый раз, когда по собственной глупости Риз громогласно заявляет себе, что день выдался "насыщенным", судьба подбрасывает все больше приключений. Или Джек. Да, пожалуй, Джек подбрасывает приключения на голову своего секретаря, но с другой стороны, никто не обещал, что эта работа будет легкой. У Красавчика Джека вообще никогда не бывает "просто". Но Риз же справился! Контейнер мирно покоится под ногами, его содержимое, такое драгоценное, в безопасности, а значит, миссия практически выполнена.  
Риз изо всех сил пытается не провалиться в дрему, но веки тяжелее свинца, и в голове копошатся мысли, на удивление приятные, после такого-то дня. Риз думает о том, как вернется на станцию, об углах стола, впивающихся в спину, и еще никогда перспектива оказаться на жестком столе не кажется такой привлекательной. Или, может быть, после удачной миссии Джек придет в хорошее расположение духа и снова предложит — скорее бесцеремонно дернет — посидеть у себя на коленях.  
Перспективы приятным облаком обволакивали усталое сознание, отгоняя весь ужас сегодняшнего дня куда-то назад. И пускай умом Риз вполне отчетливо представлял, как еще долго будет видеть растекшиеся мозги в кошмарах, он все же справился. Джек будет доволен, а значит, оно того стоило.


End file.
